warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats up for Adoption
Archives: 1 | 2 ---- These are the cats up for adoption! Note: If you're going to be away or unable to get to the wiki for a period of time longer than 3 weeks and don't want your cats to be put up for adoption, consider leaving a note explaining the reason for your absence and how long you will be away, here. Clans RockClan Warriors *'Moonsky ' *'Dirtclaw ' *'Kestrelwing ' *'Firespark ' *'Huntingshadow ' *'Silverpebble ' *'Cloudysky' Apprentices *''None'' Queens & Kits *''None'' Elders *''None'' IceClan Warriors *'Tanglepath' *'Envyblaze *'Thistlepatch ' *'Blacknight ' *'Willowwinter' *'Frogleap' *'Shystripe' *'Lakespring' *'Braveheart ' *'Shadowfang ' *'Iceheart ' *'Sparkleshade' *'Waterdrop ' *'Leafeyes' *'Gemheart ' *'Kestrel' *'Voltshadow ' Apprentices *'Silverpaw' *'Rainpaw ' Queens & Kits *'Starkit' Elders *''None.'' MoonClan Medicine Cat *'Luckysky ' Warriors *'Blackice' *'Shadowleap' *'Deadspirit' *'Oceannight' *'Wolfspots' *'Moonfang ' *'Darkcave ' *'Whisperfall ' *'Baywave ' Apprentices *''None.'' Queens & Kits *''None.'' Elders *'Moonlight ' FlameClan Warriors *'Shiningsummer ' *'Eaglegaze ' *'Whiterain ' *'Blazingfire' *'Goldensummer' *'Icefrost ' *'Snowygaze ' *'Spottedwing' *'Lionpelt ' *'Silverspot' *'Bladeflame ' *'Aquasplash ' Apprentices *'Catalina ' *'Flamingpaw' *'Dustpaw' *'Whisperingpaw ' *'Cometpaw ' *'Loyalpaw ' *'Hydrangeapaw' Kits & Queens *'Angelkit ' *'Swiftkit ' *'Darkkit ' Elders Brokenwing ''' PetalClan Medicine Cat Apprentice *Bogpaw ' Warriors *'Nightfeather ' *'Hazelblaze ' *'Whitewhisker ' *'Echovine ' *'Hollymeadow ' *'Mooncry ' *'Brookwhisper ' *'Daisyflower ' *'Lakeleaf ' *'Icygaze' Apprentices *'Rosepaw' *'Duskpaw ' *'Birchpaw ' Queens & Kits *'Birchkit' Elders *'Shadowdance ' *'Vinefeather ' SolarClan Warriors *'Floatingflame' Apprentices *None'' Queens & Kits *''None'' Elders *''None'' Cats Outside the Clans Unknown Clan *'Roseblossom' Rogues and Loners *'Alice' Kittypets *''None'' PokemonClan Warriors *'Snivyvine' *'Oshawottshell' *'Umbreonshadow ' *'Charmanderflame ' *'Palkiaspace ' *'Mewspirit' *'Haxorusclaw ' *'Vulpixsong ' *'Jerachiwish ' Apprenitces *'Mudkipaw ' *'Totodilepaw ' *'Umbreonpaw ' Queens & Kits *''None.'' Elders *''None.'' Dark Forest Former Leaders *''None.'' Former Deputies *'Larksong ' Former Medicine Cats *'Fernclaw ' Former Warriors *'Moonblaze ' Former Apperntices *''None.'' Trainees *'Leafpaw' StarClan Former Leaders *'Sunstar ' *'Dartingstar ' Former Deputies *''None.'' Former Medicine Cats *''None.'' Former Warriors *''None.'' Former Apprentices *'Cometpaw ' *'Tigerpaw ' *'Mitzipaw ' Former Queens *''None.'' Former Kits *'Shimmerkit ' Cat Adoption Requests Archives (1) (2) I shall take Tigerpaw. :3 4th time. Let's go? Is not Creepy 05:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It was accepted ages ago, back in liek, archive 2. Remove him from the list. 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 21:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) May I adopt Hollypaw of PetalClan? Oh and I want Silverfeather from Moonclan, but he's not up there, even though it says he is up for adoption on his page. Can you check that out and see if it's ok if I adopt him? WolfRunner (talk) 18:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sure. Change their RPer names. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) May I take Splashwhisker? Though can I put her in RockClan ??Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 12:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I would like Rosepetal back please? Rosepetal123 (talk) 12:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC)Rosepetal Can I have Vinefeather? Please?~Crow~ (talk) 17:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, both of you! 17:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) May I please have Sparkfly? He is up for adoption but doesn't say on this page. So just wondering if i could adopt him. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Can I haver Sandmask from Iceclan? 16:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, both of you~ 18:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Leafpaw? -Ginger Sure~ 23:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hallo! Can I have Larchpaw? And Rosefoot? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 23:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing. 08:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to aquire Flarestar if I may. ~ZERO Okay~ Flarestar's all yours~ 19:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Skyflight? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 20:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course. 20:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) another one. Luckysky? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 05:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I have blackice?Winxclubfan1 (talk) 06:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Winx. 00:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 2662Cl4w5hot Can I adopt Latiosflight and Oshawottshell? 06:54 PM, September B, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. 00:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Waterddrop???"I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 22:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) May I have Featherlight from MoonClan? 13:49 Sun Oct 27 May I also have Moonlight from IceClan? Thanks (again, x3) 13:49 Sun Oct 27 Yes~ 16:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Could I adopt Luckysky? 14:33 Sat Nov 2 Category:Roleplay Category:Community Features Category:Up for Adoption